narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenki Gogyou
Name: Tenki Gogyou Race: Human Sex: Male Age: 21 Rank: Jounin (Journeyman) Village: Village Hidden in Flames Chakra Nature: Fire (Added Water, Wind, Earth, Electricity) Weapons: Has normal ninja weapons, kuni, shuriken, senbon, chains, And also has a broad sword he forged himself, worn on back. As well as his fathers Halberd (Named: The Sleeping Dragon) which was used to inflict the wound on Nekomata that turned the tide of battle in favor of Kyuubi. Apearance: A decorated halberd with a small blade on the back as well as the large blades on top and bottom. A Wolf is in graved in the blade on one side and a cat on the other, in reperensation of that fateful battle, in a summoning scroll under his jacket. Armour: Flack vest with high collar. Tools: his strength Personality: Happy most of the time, is a people person in every sense, and will give his life for those close to him. Family: Father: Ryugun Gogyou Mother: Erekuta Gogyou (Deceased) Half Uncle: Suityu Shinotori Grandfather: Sentou Gogyou (Deceased) Grandmother: Kamisan Gogyou (Shinotori when remarried) Appearance: http://i251.photobucket.com/albums/gg288/GregoryRules_2007/ninja-1.jpg Normal clothes that hide his armor, (Besides his arm) hair changes color depending on mood but is normally white and spiky to disguise his wolf like ears. Also, because the Gobi is a master of illusion, he has a white furry tail, that appears whenever the power of the beast is being tapped into. The tail changes depending on what elemental chakra is being used from the Houkou. he will look more and more like the Houkou with each tail, 1 tail his face elongates and K-9's extend by 1/2 an inch. His body becomes partially covered in fur and finger nails extend sharpen, and become hooked like claws. 2-tails face elongates more eyes change shape k-9's extend to full length and ears and nose become more well defined as a dog's, Fur grows more all over the body. 3-tailed becomes a full fledged werewolf with a up right stature and wolf like features. Story: Years ago during the time of the war of the tailed beasts the Village Hidden in Flames became a battle ground to the Kyuubi, Houkou and Nekomata. Most of the village was desecrated in the battle. The village leaders knew they needed to take action before the rest of the village and its people were destroyed, so the first Kemurikage attempted to quell the fighting. In an attempt to finish the beast battle, the shinobi sacrificed himself to mortally wound the Nekomata, giving Kyuubi a chance to finish off the Houkou. The Houkou could not defeat the Kyuubi alone, and retreated to an ancient illusionary tree to recover. Ryugun Gogyou grew old seeking power to avenge his destroyed father. He sought out the wolf to take its power, but failed. Instead, he was cursed by the beast, to die at the hand of his younger half brother. Before the beast could finish him off, his wife used a forbidden sealing technique, using her unborn child as a medium. The mother died during childbirth, but the seal had worked. The Gobi had been successfully sealed within the child, which Raigun named Tenki. Biju Forms: The Five Tailed Wolf is a special Biju that has absorbed the chakra of its brothers, the Shukaku, the Kyuubi, the Isonade, the Raijuu, and the Kaku. Since each of these demons are the gods of their elements, the Houkou has some power from each. With the appearance of each tail, a different elemental chakra nature is awarded to the host. http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk316/Teegoa133/Gobi_by_KaceHanaki.jpg First Tail (Fire): The Fire tail is the most common tail, as it substantially increases the power of Tenki's flame based jutsu. A red chakra aura surrounds Tenki and his tail becomes engulfed in flames. Second Tail (Wind): The Wind tail is the weakest of the tails, but when it is combined with any other the other tails, the jutsu is increased tenfold. A light blue chakra aura surrounds Tenki and his tail becomes transparent and wispy. Third Tail (Water): The Water tail is a useful tail to be mixed with the other tails except for the fire tail. It amplifies all other jutsu and adds a powerful mix of water. A blue chakra aura surrounds Tenki and his tail becomes like water. Fourth Tail (Earth): The Earth tail is the strongest tail, giving it a double use as a physical weapon. A dark yellow chakra aura surrounds Tenki and his tail becomes rock hard and jagged. Fifth Tail (Electricity): The Electricity tail is the most powerful tail. It is the best for mixing for jutsu, and the highest chakra boost. A bright yellow electric chakra aura surrounds Tenki and his tail becomes longer and electrified. Mark: http://i311.photobucket.com/albums/kk463/Tblingj/RPCs%20And%20Naruto%20Stuff/5Tail.gif List of Jutsus: ____________________________________________________ Ninjutsu Fireball Jutsu Supplementary Level: 3 Tiger A simple fireball is shot from the mouth. Earth Bullet Supplementary Level: 3 Ram (4th Tail) Shards of earth are shot from the mouth. Water Shot Supplementary Level: 3 Snake (3rd Tail) Water is shot like a bullet from the mouth. Wind Force Supplementary Level: 3 Bird (2nd Tail) A strong wind is forced at the opponent. Thunder channel Supplementary Level: 3 Dragon (5th Tail) A weak electrical pulse is fired at the opponent, used to track their movements. Fire Breathing Jutsu Supplementary Level: 4 Ram, Boar, Tiger (1st Tail) A powerful stream of fire is released from the mouth. Earth River Jutsu Supplementary Level: 4 Ram, Boar, Ox (4th Tail) Crumbles a section of earth infront of the user, tripping the opponent or trapping them within the earth. Water Prison Jutsu Supplementary Level: 4 Dragon, Monkey, Ox, Bird (3rd Tail) Traps the opponent in a sphere of water. The user must keep a hold on the jutsu in order to maintain it. Wind Scythe Jutsu Supplementary Level: 4 Ram, Boar, Bird (2nd Tail) Projects a powerful blast of wind, that can cut stone. Thunder Pulse Supplementary Level: 4 Ram, Boar, Dragon, Rat (5th Tail) In cunjunction with the Thunder Channel technique, the user can send a pulse of powerful electrical chakra and zap the opponent. Dragon Flame Jutsu Supplementary Level: 5 Rat, Horse, Dragon, Ox, Tiger (1st Tail) Using a pathway, the user shoots a powerful flame from their mouth in the shape of a dragon. The flames can char steel. Earth Spire Jutsu Supplementary Level: 5 Tiger (4th Tail) A collection of giant sharp earth spires are created under the opponent. Grand Waterfall Jutsu Supplementary Level: 5 Ox, Tiger, Ox, Tiger (3rd Tail) Manipulates water to crash upon the opponent. (The user must be near a body of water to perform) Great Breakthrough Supplementary Level: 5 Snake, Rabbit, Dog (2nd Tail) Creates a powerful blast of wind that can level a section of forest. Lightning Strike Supplementary Level: 5 Ox, Rabbit, Moneky, Dragon (5th Tail) Using a set conductor, the user can strike a specific spot with lightning. (Must be the right conditions to use) Kekkai Genkai: (Combo Attacks) ____________________________________________________ Geyser Tornado Jutsu Supplementary Level: 7 Handseals Ice Fist Supplementary Level: 5 Description, Covers the users hand in ice, which can be molded into spikes, blades or other useful objects. Hand seals, Monkey Ram Boar Gale Force Supplementary Level: 5 Element, Ice, Wind Description, Is a colder more useful version of wind force that can be used as a sheild or other things Wand Seals, Bird Tiger Dragon (2nd Tail) Dragon Impact Supplementary Level: 5 Description:Combines the dragon flame and great breakthrough to crush and burn Ox Ram Bird Dog (1st and 2nd tails) Name: Mokuton: Moku Jōheki, 木遁・木錠壁, literally "Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall" Supplementary Level: 5 Hand Seals: Rat, Dog, Tiger Creates a half-dome of wood to shield the user. Alternately, it can create a full dome to trap an enemy, especially once it has been reinforced with chakra. Since the dome is air-tight, any opponents caught within it may suffocate to death. The amount of punishment the dome or half-dome can take increases with the amount of chakra that is infused in it. Name: Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique (木遁・四柱牢の術, Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu) Supplementary Level: 5 Hand Seals: Ram,Ox, Pig, Snake Used to force order amongst his new team, Yamato uses his Wood Release Kekkei Genkai, and creates a giant wooden prison and threatens to throw his squad members inside to work out their differences. Unlike Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique, this jutsu does hold a practical use in combat as it is a quick place to hold captives when no available holding cells are usable Name: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors (魔鏡氷晶, Makyō Hyōshō; Viz "Demonic Ice Mirrors" English TV "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors") Supplementary Level: 5 Using his Biju, Tenki can create a dome of twenty-one mirrors made out of ice to trap an opponent. Twelve remain at ground level, eight are placed above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Tenki can then enter one of the mirrors and travel between them at an incredible speed; in fact, the time in transit is almost instantaneous. During transit, Tenki can throw needles while remaining virtually unassailable. If the mirror Tenki is currently in is shattered, he can leap out of one of the fragments and continue his attack. Though they are made from ice, they are pressured with enough chakra to resist fire almost completely (Sasuke's fire jutsu was barely able to make the rimfrost melt). While inside the mirrors, Tenki is moving so fast that the outside world appears to move in slow motion. The technique requires a large amount of chakra to maintain, so Haku's movement becomes progressively slower the longer he maintains the mirrors. Name:lava gyser Supplementary Level: 5 monkey ram dog description:Creates a gyser of lava that will pool all around the user and opponant which can be maniplated by the user. Other:He has sences attuned far beyond that of a human trained for tracking as well as his natural ability to see genjutsu and redirect it